Presence
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: I have no presence, I'm just invisible. Nobody sees me, I'm not even there. It would be better if I just didn't exist... my chest hurts, my head is throbbing. Why can't I just disappear! No one would care, not even Akashi...


**My first Kuroko no Basuke story, well One-Shot (as I don't have the time or health to be writing full stories and I have so many incomplete ones), but we all have to start somewhere. Anyway the idea of this story is slightly weird but I love Akashi and Kuroko, slightly off topic but oh well. Well, to be honest, I don't own this anime *Gasps* Shocker!**

* * *

**Presence**

* * *

My light blue gaze came to rest on his face once again. I couldn't help myself, I had always looked to him in that way. His crimson red hair and heterochromatic eyes always captivated me. But I shouldn't think of him this way, I mean, he's my basketball captain! My heart shouldn't beat faster when I look at him, I shouldn't feel like this. Come on! Get a hold of yourself, stop being stupid! There's no way on earth I have a chance with him. My mind pushed all the stupid thoughts back, I had to stop thinking about that sort of stuff. I don't think it's very good for me...

I don't know why he even wanted me on the team, I'm just a guy with a low presence who can pass a basketball. I have no special skills or traits, I'm average at everything. But still I'm on the team and in the first string, it's all he doing that I'm here struggling to keep up with the others. Yet, I try. Truthfully, I love the sport and I will always put all my effort into it.

However, even though he was the one to put me on the team, he never smiles at me...

Why did he have to be like that? A boy with a cold look locked on his face, one that scared people even when he did smiled. There had to be something more. Something underneath that only a special person could find, his true self. Honestly, since entering Teiko Highschool together along with the rest of our team, he's changed.

The feelings he felt for his team became cold and he became more harsh. He turned into a distance person, one that everyone was afraid of. But it was that I found an attraction about, he takes no crap from anyone. He's not afraid to yell and shout, while I on the other hand am.

At the moment I was sat in class, supposedly listening to the teacher. However my brain had other ideas, for what seemed like most of the lesson I ended up staring at Akashi. He was sat on the other side of the room to me, so very far away, while I had the windows and the lovely view of our school's field, he had the wall and the quickest route out the room. I intently watched and watched, my orbs never shifting.

He was just lazily looking at the board in front of him, occasionally writing a few notes in the little book on his desk. He brought his hand to his crimson fringe, playing with a small strand. Though within a second he lowered his hand back to his desk, giving his head a little shake in annoyance of the long fringe. I liked his hair, it was similar it mine.

His features were also amazing... The hair he found so bothersome slightly covered his eyes and was a bit messy from the times he had run his hands through it. His face was perfect, that was the only word I could use. But I loved his eyes the most... They were define and sharp, staring between his work and the teacher. The red and gold were hypnotic. I felt my lips part slightly as I took a small breath out. I had to stop this, he didn't even notice me. I have no presence. I guess that my life is school doesn't really have that much of a meaning.

Akashi was the only real reason I was still around, most of the time I didn't want to be around and furthermore people didn't want me around. He was the one who brought us altogether, he saw our potential... He created the Teiko's Generation of Miracles. Our basketball team was one of the strongest, but I have always felt like I was bringing them down, I am small and weak compared to the rest of them. I'm not acknowledge, and my presence helps with that. I am just invisible...

Sunlight sneaked its way in, shining on my teal hair. I started to feel myself burning up, a small headache joining it. I leaned my head against the desk, taking one last look at the crimson haired boy before closing my eyes. No one, not even the teacher was paying any attention to me, I could sleep all day for all they cared.

I'm just invisible, a ghost, I'm not there.

By the time class was over, I needed to find some fresh air, I was burning up and my head was throbbing. I felt cramped and closed in, my breath escaping from my lungs. Nothing felt the same, this feeling was getting worse and worse every single day. I stood up, watching as my team mates left the room, not realising that I was left. Sadly, I collected my belongings and I slowly found my way from the room. I weaved in an out of people, my lack of presence gave me a ghostly aura, one that made me feel indistinguishable around a lot of people.

I had training. But I honestly didn't feel like going, my head hurt so much and my chest felt like it was breaking. Truthfully I felt like getting a vanilla milkshake, they are my favourite food... But if Akashi notice me missing he would get angry, then again, it's unlikely that he would notice. Kise and Aomine would probably realise half way through a game, when they needed to talk to me or throw a ball at me.

So training or milkshake, training or milkshake? Milkshake wins hands down. I walked from the school not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, I was suffocating, I was hurting. I didn't want to defy Akashi...

Yet, I still found myself leaving the school. The sun burning my pale skin, I let out a rough breath and my chest felt like it was clawing at the air to be able to breathe.

After some time I arrived at my favourite place, a little restaurant called Maji Burger. They do the best vanilla milkshakes. I quietly entered the little building and walked straight up to the man who normally takes my order, he was one person who actually noticed me. The young man smiled at me, his hazel eyes bright and black hair messy. "Good afternoon, Kuroko-San"

I nodded with a small smile.

"You're here unusually early today, don't you normally have club practice?"

"Yes," I said with no emotion gracing my voice, "But I didn't want to go today, I don't feel too well."

"Fair enough, so the normal?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Within a few minutes my hands were cupped around a rather large drink. Happily, I sat down sipping on my shake. But there was a feeling in my stomach that I didn't like. I felt alone. I don't know why, I just felt so alone. A random person sat on my table, his grey hair sticking out from under a grey hat and round glasses rested on the tip of his nose. He quietly read his newspaper without a hint of realisation that I was sat right in front of him...

I stared at him, the straw of my drink never leaving my mouth. "Um, excuse me."

Brown eyes looked over the crumpled newspaper and immediately widened at the sight of me. He dropped the paper that was in his hands and jumped up from his seat, "Where on earth did you come from?!"

My blue eyes contributed to dig into his orbs, "I was sitting here first."

"I'm sorry, you gave me a bit of a shock that's all." He rubbed the back of his head and gave a hearty laugh, "Anyway I'll take my leave, have a good evening."

I've actually lost count for how many times that's happened, people don't notice me and so they just end up completely missing me. It makes me feel like I'm not there, I'm just a spirit to everyone around me. I've always wondered what it would be like if I didn't exist or if I was to just disappear. Will my lack of presence soon escalate to that, will I just disappear?

I guess it wouldn't be the worse thing to happen; no one would miss me. Though I would miss a lot if people, my team mates and friends, my family and most of all I would miss Akashi-Kun. I sighed and looked sadly at the half full vanilla milkshake, "It would be better for everyone if I did just disappear."

I was scared of being alone, that was the truth. I felt like crying right then and there, but I knew I shouldn't, a sixteen year old boy should never cry. I'm pathetic, I really am. Akashi doesn't need someone like me, nobody needs someone like me... I gritted my teeth together and lightly slammed my fists against the table. I lowered my head, the bright blue hair I possessed covered my eyes like a shield. I forced my chair backwards, the loud scrap from the legs attracting the eyes of many people in the restaurant, all realising suddenly that I was there.

They look surprised. They didn't even notice that I was there. I quietly left the Maji Burger, not looking back. I didn't care anymore.

I was frustrated... I quickly fished my shake and threw the cup towards a bin that I passed. The white cup, bounced off the rim of the bin and landed on the damp ground. I stopped moving and blankly stared at the cup. I slowly picked it up, gripping it tightly in my fist forcing the material to crack and break under the pressure.

Once my anger was relinquished, I dropped my broken rubbish into the bin.

I didn't want to go home, my parents would wonder why I wasn't at club. So I ended up sitting silently on a lonely bench, the street was empty just like my body. I felt nothing as the sky soon turned dark, clouds blocking the burning sunlight. The sky was dull and boring, only becoming darker with every second.

"It's going to rain..." I whispered into the air. I knew I was right, I could feel the humidity building up. But I wasn't in a hurry, I just sat there my head leaning back. The sudden chill was refreshing against my skin and aching head.

I wondered if the other members of my team had realised that I was missing yet. But thinking about that only brought my mind back to the red-head I was starting to miss. It hurt to think about it, I had to stop.

Rain soon began to pour, soaking everything. I still didn't move, my uniform became heavy and stuck to my skin, showing just how skinny and frail my body was. My teal hair became a soggy mess, attaching itself to my face. If I cried now, would anyone notice? I wanted to let it out, thought I was embarrassed to do so. To disappear right now would be a dream, nothing would bother me and I couldn't brother anyone either.

The sudden vibration of my phone in my trouser pocket made me jump. I had forgotten about my phone, I wanted to know who was calling me. It could be anyone...

I struggled to pull my phone out as my trousers had become difficulty tight from the rain. Lifting my head I looked at the caller ID: Kise-Kun. Not the person I really wanted to talk to, I didn't want to deal with his over bearing personality. The headache was still pushing at my skull, just seeing Kise's name made it ten times worse. I let it ring for a few times, waiting for it to fall silent or at least dead from the amount of rain hitting it like a cannon. Thankfully, it decided to stop ringing. I let my hand fall to my side.

I didn't really like this alone feeling, but the rain was soothing and relaxed all the tension in my body. I would be happy if I could just stay like this.

Then again, life isn't that easy. Within five seconds the phone started ringing again, I narrowed my eyes with a frown. Angrily, I pressed the answer button and brought it close to my ear. I spoke quietly down the phone yet irritation could be heard in my monotonous voice, "Kise-Kun, I not in the mood for your crap, I don't feel very well. Please just leave me alone."

I was about to disconnect my phone when the voice on the other end spoke back, "Tetsuya, we all know how annoying that blonde idiot can be but don't take it out on me."

I stopped breathing. I shifted my eyes to look at the caller ID: Akashi-Kun. My expressionless eyes widened, I just mouthed off to Akashi.

"Tetsuya, are you going to answer me?" He did not seem happy.

I opened my mouth hoping words would form, "I'm... Sorry. I didn't know it was you..."

"Stop apologising." He demanded, "Now where are you? I've just got back from a meeting and everyone but you is here."

I fell quiet, lowering my head shamefully to the floor. The harsh rain hammered at my head. I couldn't tell him I was sat in the rain, he would be as angry as hell. "I went to get a milkshake and now I'm home."

"Liar, don't you dare lie to me." Akashi was now officially passed, "I believe you went to get a milkshake, but you are not home. So tell me, where the hell are you?"

"I'm sat on a bench." I stated quietly.

A low groan could be heard from the other side, "Are you sat in the rain?" I didn't answer him. "You are an idiot Tetsuya, now I'm gonna come and get you so stay they."

"No. Don't bother about me." I didn't want him seeing me like this, looking like a drowned rat doesn't work on me.

"I am going to get you." He said forcefully there was movement from his side of the phone. "Shintarou! You're in charge."

There were cries of disagreement from the team.

"Ten minutes, Tetsuya. I will find you in ten minutes." Then the phone fell silent, only a long beep droning on my ear.

I felt something run down my face, I couldn't tell if it was rain or my salty tears. Even so they just kept falling, I had ten minutes before I was found and shouted at. My arms fell limp and my body cold. I felt sick, my head hurt and I was pretty sure I was crying. I was invisible, I wasn't here, my presence was small. I didn't feel real.

I wanted to disappear, just leave, or run away to where I couldn't be found. Without a life, I could be alone. The rain was hard, it made my body feel heavy and broken.

"Tetsuya."

My teal eyes lifted up from their spot on the ground, they stay expressionless even when they came into contact with the piercing red and gold eyes of my captain. Akashi was keeping warm and dry under a black umbrella. He took a step forward making sure I was protected from the ran, he was so close to me, I could feel the warmth of his body.

"Come on, let's get you home. You're soaked." His voice was soft, I had never heard his voice like this before. His hand was out, waiting for me to grasp it. "Come on Tetsuya, I don't want you getting sick."

I looked sadly at him, my eye shaking. Slowly peeling myself from the bench, I took his hand. A burning sensation spread through my body, seeping inside of me.

"You're freezing, Tetsuya." Akashi looked worried, his heterochromatic eyes burning my teal ones. His hand enclosed tighter around mine, while his free hand came to rest on my cheek, spreading his warmth further across my body. "We've got to get you some place warm."

He quickly took off his black jacket and wrapped it around me, forcing me to wear it. The jacket had his smell attached to it, making a redness burn my cheeks as I took a small breath of the scent in. The dark umbrella over us was protecting us from getting wet, Akashi pulled me close. His body was like a raging fire, the flames capturing me, warming my limbs.

"Lets go." He started walking, his hand gasped mine again, pulling me along next to him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked quietly, my body was shivering. I knew Akashi could feel it, his body got even closer to mine.

With a tense face he sighed, "Though I may not act like it all the time, I care for you."

My face felt hot, was I blushing?

"And even though I'm sometimes stuck up about basketball, seem evil and unfair during training and am cold towards people, I still have feelings." His head turned to mine, "Seeing you like this hurts my chest."

I sniffed and wipe the water from my face, messing my fringe in the process. "But I'm nothing, no one sees me anywhere. I'm just a ghost."

"Stop being so depressing." He frowned. I looked up to him, even though he wasn't that much taller than me. His flawless skin had stray droplets of rain falling down from his cheeks, "Tetsuya, why do you think I have you on the basketball team? Do you think it's just because I want to be close to you? Granted, that is one reason." A small pink tint ran to his cheeks, he coughed awkwardly. "But, you also have skills that no one else does. You are amazing and I am happy that you are around."

I was shocked, I didn't know how to react. Akashi had hit me like a bombshell, this had to be a dream, there was no way on earth this was happening. He had basically just confessed to me, I was happy, yet sad. I had upset him, I felt bad. I wanted to know if Akashi felt the same way I did, but I wish it wasn't while I was like this. My head was killing as thoughts ran through it.

"Akashi-Kun..." I sucked in a sharp breath, my icy hands tightened around his only to be squeezed back with equal if not more force. My home wasn't that far, we walked in silence, our hands never breaking contact.

Being with Akashi made me feel alive, I didn't feel invisible, someone was their giving me a reason to stay. Even if people couldn't see or feel me I was there, I was just a dark shadow that could be extinguished. But now I was different, Akashi made me feel different.

My home was simple, small and perfect for my family. We walked to the door, I struggled to get my key from my pocket, my fingers wouldn't work. Akashi had to help me, he closed the umbrella as we walked into the dark hallway. I peeled off my shoes and Akashi copied my actions, both our footwear left a large puddle on the floor.

I shook uncontrollably, "I'm home."

There was no answer, I didn't think my parents were going out today. Maybe I just didn't listen when they told me.

"Tetsuya, let's get you warmed up." The red-head said while putting his umbrella on the floor. I gave a lazy nod before leading the way up the stairs and to my room.

I grabbed a cotton towel from the cupboard and rubbed my hair, leaving it a state. My room was nothing special, plain white and blue walls with a matching bed and a small desk. I looked to Akashi but he was just staring at me, "Akashi-Kun?"

"I know you're hurting, Tetsuya. I want that to stop, I want you to be well and safe." He look embarrassed, his eyes were shifting barely landing on mine for a second. "Like I said, I care for you and only you. And I want to make you feel better and appreciated." There was a sudden hint of mischief in his eyes and a matching smile on his lips.

My breath got caught in my throat as his soft lips came into contact with mine. They were warm and moist, his scent was nothing against his flavour. He tasted... Sweet. I found myself melting into his body and lips, closing my eyes as pleasure started to build up within my stomach. My lungs were screaming for air, my head pounding but I didn't care.

I finally had Akashi.

I pulled away from him, my face as red as his hair. A low chuckle came from his throat, "Red is a good look on you."

"S-shut u-up." My chattered together, and I tightened my arms around his neck. His warmth was comforting. As we untangled ourselves from one another, a smirked formed on his lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Tetsuya, strip." His crossed his arms over his chest, the smirk not shifting. My eyes widened at his comment, I protectively wrapped my arms around my body. "You're already freezing like an ice block, you need to put something warm on."

A smile appeared on my lips, I was happily going to obey him...

* * *

**Aha ha ha... That's where I finish this One-Shot. So many words... anyway hope you have enjoyed this, I honestly like writing it, it gave me something to do, I hate stupidly long car journeys so this took my mind off it.**

**Until next time, Lily Fenton Phantom.**


End file.
